A device of the above-mentioned type is described in EP-A-0 707 462. An endoprosthesis is mounted coaxially on two hollow tubes which are capable of sliding relative to each other. This endoprosthesis is retained in the retracted state thereof by two filamentary connections which surround it at the ends thereof. The filamentary connections are engaged in distal and proximal retention openings which are arranged in one support and the other, respectively.
In order to release the endoprosthesis, the supports are displaced by relative sliding in a first direction in order to release the filamentary connections and simultaneously deploy the two ends of the endoprosthesis. If the positioning of the endoprosthesis is not satisfactory, the filamentary connections can be tightened by sliding the supports in the opposite direction, which brings about the contraction of the endoprosthesis.
When the positioning of the endoprosthesis is satisfactory, the filamentary connections are removed.
A device of this type is not entirely satisfactory. This system has a complex structure which may compromise the reliability of the release operation.